Wings of a Dark Angel
by violetdrops
Summary: Why do we react the way we do when loved ones are in danger? Robin is gravely injured and though Raven saves him at what price does it come at? Is there more pain in the future? Multi-chapter.


It's dark when they arrive on the scene. The warehouse is cold and the large creek by the rusty door alerts the villian to their presence. Spreading out in an attack form the members of the Titans move slowly forward trying to be as discreet as possible; they don't want to make any sudden movements for fear of pushing the villian into something irreversable. The stale air in the warehouse has the copper smell of blood making Beast Boy's face frown in disapproval. He points to the direction the majority of the blood is eminating from and the team moves forward. They enter a smaller chamber where the victim has clearly been slashed multiple times. Starfire is gasping at the pain she feels for the person so torn up. Cyborg is just about to whisper a command when the lights flick on.

The sight they see they wished they never would. In the middle of the floor there is a terrible looking man. The bald shine of his head, however, does not even match the shine of his very sharp knife. The knife is hovering over a boy with ink black hair in a red, yellow, and green outfit torn apart and riddled with blood stains.

"Nobody move or I will finish him off." The dirty criminal commands while waving the knife dangerously.

"Please, let our friend go!" Starfire cries, trying to stay calm as tears run down her face at the sight of her dear friend and crush.

"Release him or you will suffer." Raven states with icy vemon. Her body is completely stiff but it is obvious that she is just ready to let loose a fury.

"I don't think so." The man replies callously.

"Last chance," Raven states, "Release Robin or you will live to regret it."

"I'll take my chances." The man says as he weilds the knife to strike on fatal blow to Robin's chest. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are reacting but no one is quicker than Raven.

Raven's dark magic tentacles twist the wrist of the man snapping it as another tentacle grabs the knife. Her black claws form a protective stretcher around Robin's limp form and slowly he is dragged into the dark folds of her cloak. Wind is stirring as all the windows shatter. Raven's four eyes are the darkest shade of blood Robin spewed while her face contorts into a malicious smile.

"I warned you." is all anyone hears before the Titans are trapped behind a black barrier. The sound of a low growl enimates from her chest. Viciously she tears, scraps of flesh flinging off bone, blood infecting every portion, breathing slowing, magic is swirrling a feverous wind of black hellfire dancing doom around the misfortunate criminal who chose to mess with the other bird. The black smoke is looming over the man as he is begging for mercy.

"Mercy? Like you showed Robin as you stabbed him? I show no mercy towards you, scum of scum." Says Raven's voice filled with authority and power stabbing into the mind of the defenseless man. Cramming into his every though with pain and torturous visions of Hell only a demonic princess can provide. The man's sob-screams are rising in pitch and soon transform to high kneeing due to Raven's relentless attack.

All the energy she is expending towards the man is cruel but the energy flowing inside her cloak is not. Robin once on the verge of death welcomed by a warm purple presence he can't describe. Feeling the pain from all his wounds leaving he latches onto the prescence and is pleasantly surprised when it whispers ancient comforts. The words, essence, and overpowering safety he feels are wrapping him up like a warm blanket on a cold night. He can feel the deep punctures and cuts healing, the bruises starting to form fading into nothing, but most of all he can feel the great essence of the warm purple presence. In those moments he wishes he could stay forever cacooned in the hold. He is so comfortable in the warmth here that he forgets the cold ache of the blade against and in his body. He knows no pain mental or physical because all he can feel is the rightness of the purple presence.

On the outside Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire have managed to break down the black barrier and scream at Raven to stop. After a quick hesitation the man is released from her wrath and is dropped to the floor in a broken heap. Cyborg goes to the man calling for an ambulance as his more human parts want to vomit at the sight. Beast Boy can smell the copper and is only kept upright by the need to support Starfire. Raven's eyes are back to their normal shocking purple and when she speaks she believes her voice will be a tired rasp.

Starfire is the first to reach Raven with tears pouring down her face she ignores the body on the floor where Robin once was bleeding.

"Where is friend Robin? Is he still sustaining injuries to his body?" She asks without looking at Raven's face.

Raven's response is to slowly let the black tentacles reveal the sleeping form of a completely healed Robin. Starfire gasps at the sight and rushes toward Robin scooping him up in her arms. Robin awakens very confused but the lingering purple calms him.

"I am okay, Star! You can let me down." Starfire relucantly sets Robin on his own two feet.

"Dude! You were inside the black slimely things while Raven was doing all this dark voodoo beating up!" Beast Boy exclaims as he stares, completely shocked, at a healed Robin.

"Raven. You will need to explain all this when we get back but first I want to check over Robin." Cyborg commands as he tries to scan over his friends form. "Let's go to the T-car."

Beast Boy leads the way asking Robin what it was like inside the dark abyss of scary demonic Raven. Starfire's watches and listens attentively. Cyborg is walking back with a drained looking witch.

"Rae. You know I am not one to judge but you pulled some seriously freaky jumbo back there. You were literally radiating bad intentions and that man back there may not survive. I know we all wanted to get a beating in on the scumbag hurting Robin but wasn't that a bit of overkill?" He turns to look and see two paramedics rushing to the beaten man shuddering a bit. "And what happens since he was inside...or inside your powers as you were performing all those acts? Will he be damaged at all? What were you thinking?" Cyborg fierecly questions as the move towards the T-Car.

"Cy. I promise I'll explain once we get back to the Tower okay?" Raven says with a yawn.

"I'll hold you to it." He says as they enter the T-Car.

As Cyborg starts the engine Raven enters the only spot left in the back of the car sitting next to a worn out looking Robin with Starfire on his other side and BB in the front. Resting her head against the freezing window she wonders how to explain everything once they get back. However, her body is too tired from all the energy expended and she falls asleep almost instantly. Starfire sees Robin watchin g her tired teammate with sleepy eyes and hopes he will rest his head upon her shoulder. She ponders his face trying to discertain the extent of the damage. She sees all his flesh wounds are healed but she is suspicious of Raven's magic on her boy's mental wellbeing. So lost in thought she doesn't notice Robin's head laying on Raven's shoulder. She looks over once she hears BB make a wisecrack about birds nests seeing the two birds of the team peacefully asleep. Star can't help but feel a bit short changed with the way the Robin fell asleep on Raven's shoulder so she comforts herself by lightly patting his hand. Cyborg looks through the mirror as he speeds toward the Tower and thinks to himself that this will be getting a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
